


psycho killer

by gosh_zillah



Series: sensations of a normal man [4]
Category: Black Mirror, Black Mirror: Bandersnatch (2018)
Genre: Choking, Established Relationship, M/M, Murder, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gosh_zillah/pseuds/gosh_zillah
Summary: stefan's still got it in him





	psycho killer

Stefan's still got it in him. Colin can tell in the way his eyes go manic when his dad says something shallowly affectionate when he's invited them to dinner, he can tell his hands clench around a knife handle that isn't there when Mohan reminds them one too many times about deadlines, he can tell in the way he says ‘I would die for you’ sometimes instead of ‘I love you’. 

He's waiting for the day that the 'I would die for you’ becomes 'I would kill for you’. Colin believes both with every fiber of his being.

Stefan's crazy is a spoiled, lazy animal and Colin is proud to be it's caretaker. It stays under Stefan's skin and moves like parasites. Stefan may not have killed anybody in this timeline but his body remembers how. 

Somewhere in that brain Stefan remembers how it felt to spread his father's blood on the wall, how it had felt to cut his body up with a dull blade. 

Colin remembers as well, how killing Stefan had felt. How he looked up at him with stars in his eyes, kneeling on the ground patiently while Colin looked for something blunt and heavy to crush his skull with. 

Another time he remembers kissing the last of his breath away while Colin gutted him like a fish. He remembers why he did it, he remembers the satisfaction he felt after, like he had finally done something for himself. He knows Stefan remembers the same. 

They are both killers, in another life. They are both batshit now. 

Now, today is a good day, for now and the share a hot bath- as is accustomed for their days off- but Colin can feel that manic energy under Stefan's skin. They share a joint and there the lazy animal is again- looking at them both between the bars of it's luxurious cage, fat and purring. 

Stefan's singing softly- running his fingers up Colin's arms. 

To die by your side   
Is such a heavenly way to die

They go to work, they eat, they come home, they fuck, they smoke, they sleep. It's a boring life but one that Stefan has grown used to. He rolls them cigarettes in the morning while Colin makes them tea. The only thing strong enough to hold down a killer is another killer. Colin thinks of all the domestics he's trapped them both in. 

In another life Colin helped Stefan kill his dad, helped him dispose of the body in ways that even if a limb washed up in somebody's backyard it couldn't be traced to them. They had left Tuckersoft, made their own company and traveled the world. Their shared body count was high. 

Colin remembers how hard Stefan was when he climbed in his lap and whispered in his ear to kill that guy for him because he looked at him funny. Colin had gutted the man in his own bed and fucked Stefan on those bloody sheets. He remembers how their mouths tasted like copper. 

In this life Stefan is a little monster. He gets jealous, sometimes, if anyone looks at Colin a little too long. 

“She was just bein’ polite, my love.” Colin will say. Stefan will smile at him, stoke over his cheek bone- he makes that soft touch feel like a threat. 

“I can see it in her eyes.” Stefan explains, voice steady. 

“Oh, yeah?” Colin asks, so much in awe of Stefan he can feel the adoration pump through his veins like blood. 

“I look at you that way.” 

Colin thinks, then, that in the other life, the one when they are no more than intelligent psychopaths under guise of a programming power couple, she would have already been dead. 

Stefan grips Colin tight, folded in half and pushing back against Colin's thrusts like he can't possibly get enough. He scratches into Colin's back speaks a litany of words- Colin, please, please, Colin harder fuck. 

He has Colin bearing his teeth and growling like that same animal. Stefan trembles beneath him, that same nervous energy falling out of him with his sweat. As soon as Colin squeezes his hand around Stefan's neck he cums with a high noise scratching him deep. It stings, Colin loves it, wants as much violence he can ring out of Stefan before it boils to ahead and another innocent lies dead at their feet. 

Stefan looks at the blood under his nails in the bathroom, lost in thought, like he's remembering. He traces over the scratches on Colin's back and can't bring himself to apologize. 

Sometimes when they go to work it's like having a predator on a leash. Stefan's so beautiful, his lips so pink, his eyes so wide- no one but Colin would ever see it coming. He sees the way people look at Stefan, like he's a precious little thing. When they talk to him they coo at him without even realize. Stefan eats it up, relishes in the positive attention while fantasizing about clawing out eyes. 

Stefan's such a good actor, uses his looks to an advantage. Even his therapist is singing his praises. She smiles at Colin, tells him that he's good for Stefan, more healthy than he's ever been. Colin always thanks her, while they may be good for each other- he knows she doesn't mean it in the same way Colin does. 

Sometimes he wants to let Stefan go, to urge that animal to take control, to take the life of someone else just to see how beautiful Stefan would be covered in blood, ethereal, a wrathful angel. 

He watches Stefan dance around the living room in that flowey way that he does, dual weilding a cig in one hand and a joint in the other with relaxed little smile on his face. 

You start a conversation you can't even finish it  
You're talking a lot, but you're not saying anything

He looks up at Colin and smiles, walking towards him, putting the joint between Colin's lips throwing his arms around his neck. He sways again, urging Colin to dance with him. 

When I have nothing to say, my lips are sealed  
Say something once, why say it again?

Colin puts one hand around Stefan's waist, they lean into each other and sway. Colin takes a drag of the joint and blows it into the air. 

“I would die for you.” Stefan mumbles against his neck. He smells like weed and tea and cigarettes and blood. 

Psycho Killer  
Qu'est-ce que c'est

“I love you to, darling.” Colin answers back.

**Author's Note:**

> this ones dark boys
> 
> if you have any kink requests hmu in the comments 
> 
> if anybody wants to beta hmu in the comments


End file.
